


Missing You Constantly

by Exorciststuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Established Relationship, bubble baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorciststuck/pseuds/Exorciststuck
Summary: Somewhere along the line, John had settled into a domestic life. He grocery shopped, had home spa days, and missed his boyfriend when he was gone more than he wanted to admit.





	

The water was warm on his bare skin, and John sighed as he sank lower in the tub, bubbles brushing against his cheeks and his skin taking on a flushed red from the heat of the steam and the water he’d submerged himself into. It was just short of scalding, on the edge between too hot and not hot enough, just right to make him feel groggy and at ease as the water washed away all the dirt and dead skin on his body, and the aromatic smells of lavender and nutmeg leaving him feeling sleepy and cozy. It was a good way to end off a bad week, and John smiled to himself, eyes peeking open to take in the golden glow of the candles he’d lit- the final touch for the truly stereotypical home spa experience.

As his eyes roamed the bathroom, they gravitated towards the familiar sight of Dave’s towel. It was a big and fluffy red thing, helping to keep him warm in that awful chilly limbo between leaving the comfort of a steamy shower and getting clothes on. It hadn’t been used in a few days though, with Dave away on a trip with Rose for the next few weeks. Sibling bonding, a chance to put to rest once and for all the origin of their gayness, and an opportunity to pick John up the cheesiest gifts from London and Paris.

He had no use for a mug shaped like Big Ben, but damn if he wasn’t going to use it every morning anyway.

And Dave… It’d only been a few days, but there was a noticeable absence there and John’s life felt that little bit emptier knowing how long it’d be until they were together again. A week and a half was a long time, and as much as he loved Rose she had an awful habit of getting in the way of his chance to have even the most miniscule amount of alone time with his boyfriend. Honestly, John missed Dave a lot, and the bath had seemed like a good idea to get his mind off it. 

In reality, he wished Dave was there with him. If he was, John would wrap his arms around Dave’s waist and hold him, and Dave would lean back to shoot one of those pleased, almost cocky smiles at him. Then they’d kiss, and Dave would squirm in John’s arms to lie on top of him, hands running over his chest as the kiss grew more heated.

Thinking about it made John feel even warmer, and he let out a hard sigh, dunking his head entirely under the warm water to clear his head. Yet, when he came back up the only thing on his mind was still Dave. 

He let out a long sigh, shaking his head at himself, and then John reached over and grabbed Dave’s towel off it’s rack, pressing the fabric to his nose and inhaling. It felt miles weirder than sniffing a shirt, just a step below sticking his nose into dirty boxers, but John did it all the same, breathing in that familiar smell of Dave’s shampoo and body wash straight out of the shower. 

It was stupid how much Dave’s scent alone could soothe John, his entire body relaxing as he settled down again. The warm water, candles, none of it did as good a job as Dave and things that were made up of his parts.

With the towel held over his face, John’s mind drifted again. He wondered if Dave was thinking of him, if he’d sneak away from Rose early for a shower and stand under the hot spray, mind wandering. He wondered- as his own hand did the same- if Dave would trace those gentle fingers of his down his stomach, teasing himself just out of reach. 

He could imagine Dave using whatever lotion sample European hotels provided, stroking himself to hardness with John’s face in mind. As it was, John had to make do with conditioner, fumbling for the oversized bottle before squeezing the base of his cock, hissing into the plush texture of the towel. 

John wanted Dave to fantasize about him the same way he did, his thumb spreading pre around the swollen tip, his breath hard and heavy and hidden only by the thunderous thudding of water hitting the floor around him. He wanted Dave to think about the two of them together, tangled in bed and frantically kissing. The only fantasies John could conjure up involved him, and for it to be any other way for Dave would undoubtedly break his heart.

On instinct alone he’d gotten himself achingly hard, a hand stroking in slow and steady movements while he breathed through the towel, senses assaulted by a smell that grew more distance as his brain familiarized itself with it, leaving him with a fading presence of his favourite person that only more fantasizing could replace.

Naturally, he did just that, eyes falling shut as his mind drifted to scenarios he’d like to see Dave in. Stroking himself in a Paris hotel shower to the thought of John, stroking his inner thigh as he laid himself out in something sexy he’d worn for John’s benefit, pressing him desperately up against the wall to kiss him with a hunger that left John panting and holding back a pathetic whine for more- both of them missing each other more than anything. Dave on his knees, on his back, on John’s lap, his brain flipped through memories and future plans like a photo album, and John’s toes curled as each one pushed him just a little closer, because even if his brain couldn’t manage to settle on one thing the theme stayed the same and he just wanted to be surrounded by Dave, nothing else.

He was panting, skin flushed for as many reasons as existed. His chest was heaving as well, breaths hard as he came down from an orgasm so sudden he’d kicked his legs and splashed water onto the floor. He’d have to clean it up after. The bath was ruined as well, his own release floating in the water, making him recoil. 

Ah well, he told himself as he drained the tub and turned on the shower to rinse any remaining soap or semen off of himself. He was turning pruny anyway. 

Later, after he’d dried himself and the floor and tossed Dave’s towel into the laundry, John found himself lying in a too-big bed. Dave’s pajamas were too small for him- the man was a stick and John’s thigh had gotten trapped in a pant leg trying- but he’d borrowed his cozy socks and felt just a little too giddy looking down to see Winnie the Pooh on his feet. It’d be morning for Dave there, midway between six and seven am, and John hesitated only a moment before he sent a lazy, hazy post-orgasm heat dizzy text to him.

EB: sorry i jerked off smelling your towel.

Later later, after he’d fallen asleep using a pile of smushed together blankets and pillows to imitate a person, Dave would finally wake up. 

He’d feel less weird about taking more of John’s clothes than his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this sitting on my hard drive for a while so I thought I'd post it before the ficmas posting starts!


End file.
